


Family

by marvelwlw



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and May are married. You're Skye's aunt and when Skye joins the team she finds out what you have been up to and why you haven't been there for her. The reason being that you had these powers and at the time you couldn’t control.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You’re an agent of Shield, at first you got on their radar in a bad way. It wasn’t you’re fault, you had these powers that you couldn’t control no matter how hard you tried. Shield had offered to help you with your powers but you would also be trained to be an agent. You didn’t have a choice but to accept.

That was how you met your wife, Melinda May. She was your other half. She was really the only one you told about your past. You knew you had a niece that was taken. 

You tried to find her before joining Shield but it was dangerous since you had no control over your powers but once you had full control you tried to find her. Melinda helped you any chance she had. 

You were currently on a month long solo mission when you got a text from Melinda. She said that it was really important that you got back HQ and she would pick you up. You knew about the team she was a part of but you weren’t a part of the team.

As soon as you got back to HQ you looked for your wife. Once you found her you ran right over to her. “Melinda, what’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, but you have to come with me.” She took your hand and pulled you towards The Bus. 

You stopped moving, you needed to know what was going on. When Melinda turned around you gave her a look. “What’s going on?” 

“I promise everything will be explained soon.” She gave you a quick kiss on the lips before pulling you to where you saw a young woman with long brown hair.

When Skye gave Coulson the thumb drive about everything that she had about herself, Melinda knew that Skye was your niece. She texted you as soon as she found out.

“Skye.” Melinda walked over to her. “This is (Y/N), your aunt.”

Your eyes widened, your heart started to beat faster. Tears threatening to fall. You looked back over at Skye. You could’ve believe your eyes.

“Wait you’ve been working for Shield this whole time?” Skye started to back away, she had tears rolling down her cheeks. “Why didn’t you find me sooner?”

“I tried, I really did.” You couldn’t stop the tears from falling. “But I have these powers and at the time I couldn’t control them. As soon as I got control of my powers I never stopped looking for you.”

Melinda nodded. “It’s true.”

“How would you know?” Skye glared at her. 

You slowly stepped towards her, when Skye didn’t back away from you, you let out a sigh of relief. “She’s my wife, of course she would know. She tried to help me find you.”

Skye looked at you before she practically ran into your arms, as she sobbed into your chest you just held her close. “I’m not going anywhere, Skye. I promise.” You had finally found her after all this time, you weren’t going to leave her.

Melinda placed her hand on your lower back. You looked over at her to find that she had tears rolling down her cheeks as well. She gave you a smile before she kissed your cheek. She was so happy that you finally found your niece.


End file.
